1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to dividing structures and more particularly, to landscape dividers for separating adjacent terrain.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is a common problem in landscaping and gardening to maintain a suitable and attractive separation between adjacent terrain, such as between lawns and gardens, flower beds or shrubs or between adjacent beds of flowers, vegetables or the like in gardens. It is desirable that vegetation be confined to a particular area to prevent growth between the separated areas. For example, it is important for grass in a lawn not to spread or root into adjacent flower beds or gardens.
In the prior art a landscaping divider is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,473 to Emalfarb et al issued Aug. 4, 1981. The divider disclosed in the foregoing patent employs a corrugated section to strengthen the structure during insertion into the ground and during its role as a landscape barrier. While erected, a divider, such as shown in said Emalfarb et al patent, is subject to forces from the soil, such as during freezing and thawing, and impacts from individuals, lawn mowers, and the like. The divider in the '473 patent to Emalfarb et al using a corrugated cross section is subject to cracking or breakage because of the relatively sharp edges of the reinforcing ribs, is not visually attractive, and is expensive to mold and manufacture. For these reasons, it is desirable to provide improved landscape dividers providing a strong, aesthetically pleasing design that is efficiently manufactured.